justmythevoicefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 13
Coaches and Hosts The Coaches are: Ed Sheeran, Harry Styles, Avril Lavigne and Tim McGraw. The advisors for this season included Michael Hutchence for Team Ed, Britney Spears for Team Harry, Joss Stone for Team Avril and Otis Williams for Team Tim. Selena Gomez served as an advisor for all teams during the knockouts. Teams Color Key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in Live shows Eliminated in Live playoffs Stolen in the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Stolen in the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds . Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, began airing when the season premiered on January 18, 2021. Color Key ✔ Coach hit his/her "I WANT YOU" button Artist defaulted to this coach's team Artist elected to join this coach's team Artist eliminated with no coach pressing his or her "I WANT YOU" button . Episode 1 (January 18) Episode 2 (January 19) Episode 3 (January 25) Episode 4 (January 26) Episode 5 (February 1) Episode 6 (February 2) The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Battles The advisors for this season included Michael Hutchence for Team Ed, Britney Spears for Team Harry, Joss Stone for Team Avril and Otis Williams for Team Tim. Color Key Artist won the Battle and advanced to the Knockouts Artist lost the Battle but was stolen by another coach and advanced to the Knockouts Artist lost the Battle and was eliminated . The Knockouts Selena Gomez served as an advisor for all teams during the knockouts. Color key Artist won the Knockout and advanced to the Live Shows Artist lost the Knockout but was stolen by another coach and advanced to the Live Shows Artist lost the Knockout and was eliminated Episode 14 (Tuesday, March 2, 2021) The fourteenth was a special one hour episode titled "The Road to the Live Shows". This episode shows the best moments of the season so far, including the blind auditions, the journey of the top 20 contestants and unseen footage. Live Shows Color Key Artist was saved by the Public's votes Artist was saved by his/her coach or was placed in the bottom three Artist was saved by the Instant Save Artist's iTunes vote multiplied by 10 after his/her studio version of the song reached iTunes top 10 Artist was eliminated 'Week 1: Live playoffs (March 8, 9 and 10):' The Live Playoffs comprised episodes 15, 16, and 17 (the results show). The top twenty artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing based on the viewers' vote, and each coach completing their respective teams with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (March 15 and 16): The Top 12 performed on Monday, March 15, 2021, with the results following on Tuesday, March 16, 2021. The Instant Save returned once again this season, with the bottom three artists performing for a spot on the next round via the viewers' votes from Twitter. iTunes: Kristoffer Helland (#3) and Eide Brown (#5). Week 3: Top 10 (March 22 and 23): The Top 10 performed on Monday, March 22, 2021, with the results following on Tuesday, March 23, 2021. iTunes: Faye Navarrete (#6) and Victoria Carpenter (#9). Week 4: Top 8 (March 29 and 30): The Top 8 performed on Monday, March 29, 2021, with the results following on Tuesday, March 30, 2021. iTunes: Kristoffer Helland (#2), Faye Navarrete (#4) and Alicia Davis (#7). Week 5: Top 6 (April 5 and 6): The Top 6 performed on Monday, April 5, 2021, with the results following on Tuesday, April 6, 2021. iTunes: Alicia Davis (#2 & 9) and Connie Diaz (#5). Week 6: Semifinals (April 12 and 13): The Top 5 performed on Monday, April 12, 2021, with the results following on Tuesday, April 12, 2021. iTunes: Stephan McCauley (#6 & #3) and Kristoffer Helland (#5). Week 7: Finals (April 18 and 19): The Top 4 performed on Monday, April 18, 2021, with the results following on Tuesday, April 19, 2021. iTunes: Connie Diaz (#1 & #4), Kristoffer Helland (#3, #8 & #10), Alicia Davis (#9 & #5) and Stephan McCauley (#6). Elimination Chart Color Key Artist's info Artist from Team Ed Artist from Team Harry Artist from Team Avril Artist from Team Tim Results details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was saved by the public Artist was saved by his/her coach Artist was eliminated . 'Team' Artist's info Artist from Team Ed Artist from Team Harry Artist from Team Avril Artist from Team Tim Results details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) ✔ - Number of iTunes bonuses received . Artists' appearances in other media * Dana Soomore sang in the blind auditions of Season 4 but failed to turn any chairs.